battlefrontfandomcom-20200222-history
Drop Zone
Drop Zone is a game mode in DICE's Star Wars Battlefront that has the Rebel Alliance and Galactic Empire fighting for control of drop pods as they fall from the sky. Objective The Rebels and the Imperials fight for control of falling escape pods that crash onto the map periodically. At the start of a match, no pods are initially present and the Rebels and Imperials simply fight each other like they do in Blast. After a short period of time, an escape pod will fall down from orbit and land on the map. The first pod will land near the center of the map, while later pods will fall randomly. After landing, the pod is initially neutral, and in order to score a point, either team must successfully claim and capture it. To start claiming an escape pod, a member of either team must approach the pod and tag it. This will start a timer which will count down until it expires. If the team can defend the escape pod and prevent an enemy from tagging it, the pod will be captured and will open, dispensing 3-5 power-ups for the team to use. The team that successfully captured the pod will earn a point and the match switches back to Blast-like fighting until the next pod falls. Unlike every other game mode, power-ups do not spawn normally. They only appear by captured pods and can only spawn once from a pod. Charges still spawn normally. If an enemy tags an escape that is being claimed by the other team, the timer will reset but the pod will now be claimed by the tagging player's team, meaning if an Imperial player tags a Rebel-claimed pod, the pod will revert to being claimed by the Empire and the timer will restart from the beginning. The escape pods fall based on a timer, not capture progress. This means that the escape pods will fall at a steady rate completely independently of what happens on the ground, so if an escape pod isn't claimed or captured in time, a second pod will fall down and appear on the map, resulting in two pods being present. The first teams that successfully captures 5 escape pods will be victorious. If neither team is able to do this, then the team that has the most points when the match timer expires will win. Bespin expansion pack Drop Zone played in the Bespin expansion pack has some differences from the base version. The total player count is increased to 32, the maximum player count for the expansion pack, and one team has to capture 10 pods in total to win instead of 5. The escape pods also fall in waves of three pods each, rather than falling individually one-by-one. Bioniip Laboratories is the only map in the Bespin expansion pack that supports this form of Drop Zone as all other maps in the expansion pack are either too small or too big for this to happen, with one map barely having any room outside. Maps Drop Zone can be played on the following maps: *Sulfur Fields *Twilight on Hoth *Ice Caves *Rebel Depot *Dune Sea Exchange *Jawa Refuge *Raider Camp *Swamp Crash Site *Goazan Badlands *Bioniip Laboratories* * = expansion pack content Gallery Sebastian-andersson-swbf-sebastianandersson-01.jpg| Sebastian-andersson-swbf-sebastianandersson-10.jpg| Category:Star Wars Battlefront (DICE) Category:Game Modes in Star Wars Battlefront (DICE)